The Sweet Moment
by FP GUDANG FANFIC SasuHina-Indo
Summary: Short story about SasuHina/ Author by Rurum Ainainah Lovelypanda/ Moment terindah di masa lalu yang menjadi kenangan manis dan mempersatukan kedua insan, Sasuke dan Hinata./ Min to RnR?/ SasuHina always.


Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Hyuuga

Rating : T

Gender : Romance

Standar Warning Apllied

Author: Rurum Ainainah Lovelypanda

The Sweet Moment's

Aku tersenyum melihat daun pohon maple yang jatuh perlahan ditiup angin. Perlahan namunpasti sampai di atas tanah yang masih berbau embun pagi. Di arah lainnya ada butiran air bening melekat di rerumputan.

Kuhirup udara pagi yang masih segar. Lalu kuhembuskan kembali,'pagi yang segar' gumamku dalam hati. Lalu seberkas cahaya menebus kabur udara pagi yang mulai pupus hilang, karena akan diterjang kaki sinar sang surya yang mulai tampak dari arah timur. Mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

Flash back on

Di dalam kelas sebuah taman kanak-kanak tampak ada seorang anak perempuan berumur lima tahun sedang asik denga kertas origaminya. Ia berbeda dengan anak perempuan lainnya yang ribut dan saling berantem berebutan hasil origami sang bungsu Uchiha Sasuke.

"Minggir! Pergi kau, Sakura!" Gertak anak perempuan berambut pirang yang diikat belakang seperti ekor kuda, Ino namanya.

Anak berambut musim semi Sakura, yang merasa tidak terima akan perlakuan sang lawan pun membalasnya. "Harusnya kau yang minggir buntut kuda!". Dan mendorongnya.

"Kau beraninya?!" Ino semakin geram. Ia pun menjambak rambut Sakura.

"Kyaaa! Kauuu!" Sakura pun tak mau kalah. Ia juga membalas menjambak rambut Ino.

"Iiihh! Kau itu tidak pantas buat Sasuke!". Tambah Sakura.

Sang idola Sasuke merasa bosan dan jengah melihat kedua teman perempuan yang selalu memperebutkan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan tanpa sengaja dari sudut ekor matanya ia menemukan seorang gadis yang sedang asik duduk tenang sendirian di bangkunya mebuat origami berbagai bentuk.

"Lala..lala..~". sedikit menendangkan lagu kesukaannya agar tidak bosan dengan kegiatannya sekarang. Tanpa ia ketahui ada seseorang memperhatikan tingkahnya dan menghampiri dirinya. Dengan gaya coolnya Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana berjalan menghampiri anak perempuan tersebut.

Sasuke berdiri tepat didepan meja sang gadis kecil itu.

"Hn," terlalu gengsi untuk memulai bicara Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan nada dua konsonan.

"Eh?!" Gadis di hadapannya merasa terganggu menghentikan kegiatannya. Lalu menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa berhenti? Karya-karyamu rapi, Hyuuga Hinata?" Puji Sasuke dengan suara datar.

Merasa namanya disebut gadis tersebut membulatkan matanya. Dan sedikit semburat merah tampak di kedua pipinya dan terasa panas.

"….." Hinata tetap diam, terlalu malu buat dia mengeluarkan suara. Sebelumnya tidak ada seorang pun yang mau berteman dengan dirinya karena sifatnya yang pasif.

"Haa~". Sasuke merasa kesal tidak ada respon dari sang gadis hyuuga. Lalu tanpa izin dari sang gadis bersurai indigo, Sasuke menarik tangannya mengajaknya keluar kelas.

"A-a-ano?". Hinata sangat terkejut. Lalu menatap mata datar Sasuke dengan penuh Tanya.

"Kau diam saja. Ikuti aku!" Sasuke membalas tatapan Hinata dengan sorot mata yang tajam hingga membuat Hinata menurut karena takut.

Melihat kejadian ini Sakura dan Ino bengong, mereka tidak terima. Hinata yang kerjaannya cuma diam saja bisa dekat dengan sang pujaan hati. Berpegangan tangan lagi. Sakura memasang _deatglare_ kearah Hinata yang diikuti oleh semua teman lainnya termasuk Ino. Hinata yang menyadari akan tatapan temannya hanya menundukkan kepala lebih dalam lagi dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang digenggam Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menyadari itu, ia tersenyum senang di dalam hati. "Tenanglah Hime-chan, ada aku disini." Bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Hinata yang membuat Hinata _blushing_.

Sasuke menggandeng Hinata dan mengajaknya ke pekarangan sekolah tepatnya menuju pohon maple yang berdiri kokoh. Banyak daun-daun yang gugur. Melihat banyaknya daun yang gugur memberikan otak jenius Sasuke sebuah ide.

"Kau tunggu di sini." Pesan Sasuke pada Hinata yang berdiri jarak satu meter kearah pohon. Hinata menganggukan kepala pelan.

Dengan senangnya sasuke mengumpulkan daun maple tersebut. Setelah terkumpul Sasuke menatanya dengan rapi hingga membentuk hati.

"Hime!" Panggil Sasuke.

Merasa terpanggil Hinata berjalan menuju tempat sasuke berdiri. Seketika itu Hinata memandangi daun maple yang tertata rapi membentuk hati.

"Berhubung tidak ada alas duduk, aku buat ini untuk kita duduk." Jelas Sasuke yang langsung menduduki. "Duduklah," tambah Sasuke memerintah Hinata.

"A..arigatou Uchiha-san." Ucap Hinata membungkukkan badan sebelum mendudukkan diri diatas tumpukan daun maple.

"Hime-chan, berhubung kau membawa boneka kesayanganmu kita main rumah-rumahan. Aku papanya dan kau mamanya."

"I-iya Uchiha-san." Jawab Hinata gugup.

"Huuh! Harusnya kau panggil aku Sasuke-kun." Protes Sasuke yang langsung duduk membelakangi Hinata.

"E-eh? Ma-maaf Sasuke-kun." Jawab Hinata _blushing_. Mendengar jawaban Hinata Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, aku kerja dulu ya Hime-chan. Jaga anak kita ya."

Sasuke yang memiliki otak jenius mengerti akan kegiatan orang dewasa yang yang selalu sibuk kerja dan sang istri menjaga anak mereka di rumah.

"Iya sasuke-kun." Jawab Hinata gugup dan semburat rona merah di pipinya.

Sebelum Sasuke pergi mencium kening Hinata lalu meninggalkannya sendirian bersama boneka kesayangannya. Hinata menjadi _blushing_ dan wajahnya merah seperti tomat. Sasuke sengaja merencanakan ini semua, karena ia lupa membawa kalung yang akan diberikan kepada Hinata. Maksudnya ia kerja adalah pergi untuk ambil kalung itu di tasnya yang berada di dalam kelas.

Setelah menemukan kalung yang ia maksudkan berlari menyusul Hinata yang sedang menunggunya.

"Tadaima Hime-chan."

"Okaeri Sasuke-kun." Balas Hinata yang sedang menimang-nimang boneka yang dianggap sebagai anaknya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kalung dari saku celananya dan menunjukkan kepada hinata.

"Umm.. Sasuke-kun, ap-" Kata-kata Hinata terpotong oleh ucapan Sasuke.

"Ini untukmu Hime-chan. Aku akan pindah ke Tokyo." Sasuke menjelaskan tujuannya memakaikan kalung ke leher Hinata.

"_Nani_ Sasuke-kun?" Hinata merasa tidak terima dengan penuturan Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak mau pisah dengan Sasuke. Padahal mereka baru berteman dari umur tiga tahun sudah mau pergi lagi.

"Tidak usah khawatir Hime-chan," Sasuke membalikkan badan Hinata hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Dipegangnya kedua tangan Hinata. Tapi Hinata hanya menundukkan kepala karena merasa tidak terima ini semua.

"Aku janji akan kembali." Tambah Sasuke.

"Janji?" Hinata bersemangat mendengar kata janji dari Sasuke.

"Iya Hime-chan." Jawab Sasuke yang langsung memeluk Hinata.

Orang yang dipeluk menjadi blushing dan pingsan.

Flash back off

Mengingat masa kecilnya itu membuat Hinata tersenyum. Ya, senyum-senyum sendiri. Dan tiba-tiba ada tangan kekar melingkarkan pinggang langsing miliknya. Hinata terkejut lalu melihat kearah tangan tersebut lalu memalingkan kearah wajah sang pemilik tangan tersebut. Betapa bahagianya ia mengetahui siapa memilik tangan tersebut. Mata-matanya berkaca-kaca haru.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?" Hinata masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang lihatnya sekarang ini.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawab tatapan Hinata dengan sekenanya dan tersenyum tipis bahwa ia berhasil membuat kejutan untuk sang pujaan.

"Ke-kenapa ka-kau tak bil-" Kalimat Hinata terpotong ketika Sasuke menaruh jari telunjuknya tepat di atas bibir mungil Hinata.

"Aku ingin memberi sebuah kejutan untukmu Hime-chan. Aku sengaja melakukannya." Ucap Sasuke

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak suka kau memotong aku bicara," Sasuke memperingatkannya dengan nada datar yang membuat Hinata terdiam seketika dan memnundukan kepalanya.

Diam-diam Sasuke mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari dalam saku celananya. Kemudian ia bersimpuh di depan hinata sambil memegang tangan kanan Hinata. Wajah manis Hinata merah merona melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya tapi ia takut Sasuke akan marah lagi. Maka ia hanya memperhatikannya saja.

Dengan sangat hati-hati sasuke membuka kotak kecil itu lalu mengeluarkan benda kecil yang berwarna perak dan bermatakan berlian indah berwarna lavender yang serupa dengan warna bola mata sang kekasih. Hinata membulatkan matanya dan salah tingkah hingga wajah tidak jauh beda dengan warna tomat.

"Apakah kamu mau menikah denganku, Hime?" Tanya Sasuke selembut mungkin, iya dia tau kalau dia hanya memiliki suara datar.

"Hu'um, menurutku bukan mau tapi memang suatu keharusan untukku".

Jawaban Hinata membuat Sasuke bingung. Kenapa ia mengatakannya seperti itu. Saat ia akan bertanya lagi Hinata lebih dulu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Seakan ia tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Karena kau akan menikahiku. Jadi sudah menjadi suatu kewajiban serta keharusan untukku mencintai orang yang menikahiku." Tambah Hinata dengan malu-malu.

Sasuke sangat bahagia mendengar penuturan Hinata. Ia langsung berdiri kembali lalu memeluk Hinata sangat erat sekali. Kejadian ini seakan-akan membuat Sasuke tak mau melepaskannya. Ia tidak mau lagi jauh dari Hinata.

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari ada beberapa orang dari anggota keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha mengintip mereka. Sorot mata tajam dari sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga tak pernah lepas dari pandangannya yang kepada Sasuke. Hinata yang mmenyadari akan hal itu merasa takut.

"S-sasuke-kun. Bisakah-" Hinata mencoba memperingatkan sasuke kalau saja sedari tadi sang ayah melihat mereka.

"Diam Hime, aku masih ingin memelukmu. Aku sangat-" Kata-kata Sasuke terpotong setelah mendengar deheman Hiashi. Ia hanya menelan ludahnya sendiri dan melepas pelukannya lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata kuat.

"Larrrriiiiiiii!" Sasuke sebelum menoleh ke belakang berhadapan dengan Hiashi yang terkenal garangnya dan menarik Hinata untuk lari bersamanya.

"Hei! Jangan kabur kau!" Gertak Hiashi sambil mengejar Sasuke. Hiashi tidak terima anaknya di bawa lari.

.

.

.

END


End file.
